The Way it Should Be
by Shannon7
Summary: Willow's POV. She needs to tell Buffy something important. R&R please... :)


Disclaimer: Joss'. Not mine. Grr. I'd make 'em happy. Rating: PG Summary: Willow's POV. She needs to tell Buffy something important. Setting: Season 3... only, no Oz. Oops. :P A/N: Okay. This is just a short little fluffy fic, something in my head since I'm stuck with "Those Were the Best Days of Their Lives". Kind of a filler. :P Willow's conscience in (( and )). Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I pick up the phone, and I can't believe how much my hands are shaking. I mean, seriously! I've called Buffy before, lots of times!  
  
((But this is different, isn't it?))  
  
Oh, shut up. You know what? Consciences are really annoying! Yeah, I'm talking to you, Mr. I'm so good 'cause I'm a conscience!  
  
((Taking down to me won't make it any easier.))  
  
Hey! Did anyone ask you?  
  
I promptly ignore my consceince and dial the numbers.  
  
I nearly have a heart attack when Buffy picks up.  
  
"Hey, Buffy. It's me. Who is Willow. 'Cause I'm Willow!" Oh, nice going. That's the way to start it. Freak her out. Good job. "Hey, Will!" Weird. She sounded... not bad. Oh well. Better for me, I suppose. "Hey Buffy."  
  
I said that already.  
  
"You said that already... are you okay?"  
  
"Umm, yeah. Can you come over?" Straight to the point. Always the way.  
  
Or, you know. Not.  
  
"Sure Will... gimme a few minutes and I'll be there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, she so seriously must have bolted here, 'cause here it is, like 5 minutes later and there's a knock on my door.  
  
((She's here.))  
  
Yeah, see this? It's a glare. And it's directed at you. Now, excuse me while I go confront my best friend.  
  
I run down the stairs, of course not forgetting to trip down a few, and appear at my door. You know, my door has never seemed so huge. Seriously. I mean, was it always this big and brown, and so daunting, and did it always have my worst nightmare behind it? Not that Buffy's my worst nightmare. Far from it. More like my best fantasy... that is, of course, if I'd ever have a fantasy. 'Cause no.  
  
Never.  
  
Answer the door, Willow.  
  
Surprisingly, my hand worked enough to twist the knob and open the door, to reveal a panting Buffy. Panting. Have you ever watched someone pant? I mean, their chest moves up and down. Up. And down. Up. And down.  
  
Her face, Willow. She has a face.  
  
"Water? Please." Her face is red, when I look at it, and I come out of my stupor to realise she must be exhausted. "Oh, yeah, of course, come in." I step aside, giving her access to my house. She makes a beeline for my kitchen, and grabs herself a glass of water. I hang back and watch her, as she stands on her toes to reach for a glass, and I giggle. She's so teeny. She's so cute.  
  
She turns around and I drag my eyes up to her face. She raises her eyebrows at me as she crosses the room to the tap.  
  
Oh God. Did she catch me?  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Talk? I never said that!"  
  
"Well, you invited me over, and I doubt it was for cheese and crackers, soo..."  
  
I'm blushimg. I'm sure of it. A hundred percent! No, wait. A hundred and ten!  
  
"Well, okay." I decide that she should probably sit down.  
  
It wasn't every day your best friend decided to spring something like this on you.  
  
Once I have her sitting down, I start pacing. I open my mouth, then close it. That wouldn't sound right. I try again. Nope, that either. Buffy, to her credit, is sitting rather patiently.  
  
"Okay. Buffy." I start pacing again. "God, Will, whatever you have to say can't be that bad!"  
  
I stop pacing.  
  
"No, but see, it is! I mean, okay. I haven't murdered anyone, I have been lying to anyone, I haven't hurt anyone. But what I'm about to say may send you screaming from my house, and leave us both a wreck. So it's just a little hard to say it. I mean, I've told you stuff before. Big stuff. And you've told me stuff. Uh, also big stuff. And I'm starting to think I should've written a speech or something, 'cause this isn't going so well!"  
  
She laughs. She's laughing?! Okay, I'm trying for heartfelt here, and she's laughing at me. I put on my best pout, and cross my arms.  
  
"Oh, Willow, I'm sorry. It's just... well, I love your babbling. It's so... well, it's just so cute." She stands up and walks over to me, and puts her hands on my shoulders.  
  
Hell-o!  
  
Focus, focus, focus. Come on Willow, you're good at this! She looks into my eyes, and speaks to me softly. "Do you really think I'd ever run screaming from you?"  
  
I admit it. I'm a sucker! How is it, with that one look, she melts me?  
  
That's so unfair.  
  
"No." I say lamely. "Good." She trails her hands down my shoulders and rubs my arms.  
  
Wow.  
  
I don't think I could speak if she keeps doing that.  
  
Luckily -- or, unluckily. Whichever way you wanna look at it -- she stops. So, I have to continue. Damn.  
  
"Okay. Buffy. I.. I love you." I look up from my trademark eye-spot known as 'The Floor', and see Buffy still standing there, looking at me expectantly.  
  
"I love you," I say with more certainty. "I have for a while now." Wow. I said it.  
  
That's cool.  
  
Buffy surprises the heck out of me by lifting my head up with her fingers. I brace myself, waiting for the hurt looks, and incrimination.  
  
"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?"  
  
Huh? No, she didn't just say that. She couldn't have! No. No!  
  
She nods, and gives me a shy little smile.  
  
Awww. That was cute.  
  
She surprises me again, when she kisses me. And that kiss sends every thought out of my brain. Well, except ones of her. But those'll never leave. I feel her tongue in my mouth, and I relax into the kiss. I move my hands up to caress her back, and a thought pops into my head.  
  
Oxygen.  
  
Reluctantly, I break the kiss, and Buffy begins her panting again.  
  
That is very distracting.  
  
"Sorry Buff... I just... needed to breathe!" Buffy grins, and for a moment I think I've died and gone to heaven.  
  
She wraps me up in her arms, and gives me the warmest Buffy-hug I think I've ever recieved. "Will, I never wanna let you go."  
  
I hope she wasn't wanting a response, because I'm so happy right now that I think I'd squeal if my mouth opened. It feels like our bodies were made to fit together.  
  
Exactly the way it should be. 


End file.
